brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga
LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga is the third LEGO Star Wars video game and covers the events of all six Star Wars episodes in the saga. The game has new characters like Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Lama Su, R2-Q5, Watto, Taun We, Zam Wesell, Boss Nass, and Captain Tarpals (these characters are not playable in the Nintendo DS version). It also includes new levels such as the bounty hunter pursuit from Episode 2: Attack of the Clones. It has been released for all the "next-generation" consoles: PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS, Nintendo Wii, and the Xbox 360 despite the fact that the original games were released on the previous generation consoles; and on October 13, 2009 the game was released on Windows PC and was later released on iOS in 2013 and Android in 2015. The Mac OS X version of the game was released by Feral Interactive on November 12, 2010. The game includes a "Bonus" room which includes the original podrace, the original Gunship Cavalry, the never before seen Anakin's Flight, The final bonus level from the first LEGO Star Wars game (A New Hope), LEGO City and it's new counterpart, New Town, as well as a preview for LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, with watching it being the only way to unlock Indiana Jones. Another new feature is the "two-player arcade", where you can do Lightsaber battles against people from around the world or play a free-for-all game against a second player. The hub for this game is, like LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, the Mos Eisley Cantina Characters Note: All playable characters except Droids and several Extra-Toggle characters can punch enemies, build with LEGO Objects, pull Levers and dive. All characters with Blasters can dodge enemies' Blaster Shots. All Droids can pass through gases. Also, there are many temporary conditions of the characters (like Anakin Skywalker without hand or Jango Fett without his helmet), but they didn't get into this list. ♣ Indicates a Non-Playable Character. ♦ Indicates a Character that can only be played with the Extra Toggle Red Brick. ♠ Indicates a Character that can only be played via the glitch. ♥ Indicates a Non-Rideable Creature. Levels Vehicles Story * Anakin's Pod * Naboo Starfighter * Anakin's Speeder * Anakin's Speeder (Green) * Republic Gunship * Republic Gunship (Green) * Jedi Starfighter (Yellow) * Jedi Starfighter (Red) * X-Wing * Y-Wing * Snowspeeder * Millennium Falcon * Slave I Purchase * Sebulba's Pod * Zam's Airspeeder * Droid Trifighter * Vulture Droid * Clone Arcfighter * TIE Fighter * TIE Interceptor * TIE Fighter (Darth Vader) * TIE Bomber * Imperial Shuttle Notes *The level "Bounty Hunter Pursuit" and the character model for Zam Wesell were going to be included in LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, but were not officially included until LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga. Differences From the Movies The Phantom Menace *TC-14 is on your side in the first level so you can learn about the droid abilities. *In the movie, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fight the droidekas in the hall, but in the game they fight them in the hangar. *In the movie Jar Jar is running from the tanks, but in the game he is smelling the flowers and is not aware of the tanks until Qui-Gon saves him. *In the movie, shortly before the Duel of the Fates, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Maul drop their cloaks. In the game they wear their cloaks during the battle. *Shmi Skywalker does not appear. The Attack of the Clones * After becoming darted by Jango Fett, Zam Wessel's face is not seen changing to the alien face, due to the veil being printed on. * The conversation between Obi-Wan, Taun We, Jango Fett, & Boba Fett is omitted. * Shmi Skywalker, Owen, Beru, and Cliegg Lars do not appear, with all of the Tatooine scenes being omitted. * The scene where Anakin's lightsaber is slit in half by one of the factory's machines is omitted, so, it is unknown why he has a green lightsaber in the next three levels. * In the movie, Dooku sprays force lightning at Anakin before he can fight him, then Obi-Wan fights him, only to get wounded by Count Dooku, so Anakin fights Dooku only to get his right hand cut off. In the game, even after Yoda shows up, Obi-Wan continues fighting. Revenge of the Sith * Palpatine has the disfigured face during the Battle of Coruscant. * The scene where Mace Windu, Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto, and Agen Kolar arrest Palpatine is omitted. * Anakin does not get burned on Mustafar, which is odd because he wears the life-support suit anyway. * Anakin's yellow Jedi Starfighter is seen on Mustafar, wheras in the movie it was destroyed during the Battle of Coruscant and he used a green Starfighter on Mustafar. This was probably because his green Starfighter was not yet released at the time the game was made. * Senator Bail Organa does not appear. * The ending where Luke is brought to Owen and Beru and Leia is adopted by Bail Organa is entirely different. Instead, the scene ends with Yoda and Obi-Wan and the two twins, followed by the construction of Darth Vader. Versions See also * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * Traveller's Tales * TT Games * Feral Interactive Glitches * Padmé Amidala's eyes are bigger than they are supposed to be. External links * [http://www.feralinteractive.com/en/mac-games/legostarwarssaga/ LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga for Mac] from Feral Interactive References Videos Category:Video Games Category:Star Wars Category:2007 media